


Bring the Fire Down

by Doodsxd



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki, Dark, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Innapropriate Tony, M/M, The Hollow - A Perfect Circle, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you", and the void would never catch him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring the Fire Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/gifts).



> Hello,  
> This is my first fic here, and I have to say I do not have a beta, so there may be some mistakes along the way. I used to write fanfics in portuguese (my mother language), so if you find any of them, please tell me. 
> 
> This work is inspired on that song on the tag - The Hollow, by A Perfect Circle. Awesome song, by the way. I recommend it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

He didnt really know exactly how he ended up in Stark`s bed. It was all really blurry into his mind after falling into the void. All he knew was that he hungered. He hungered for something, anything, to applacate the void that filled his being after the fall. 

You see, the void was something like being into the quietest room on the universe, where all you coud hear was your own breathing, your own heartbeats, and, after a while, your veins pulsing with the blood that flooded inside of them. It was like nothing, anything at all, the ausence of everything that surrounded him since the beggining of his long life. It was like the antimatter for existence. And, even if it had spat Loki out, it gathered everything inside him that burned with life and absorbed into the nothing, with no intention at all but to try to make him his own. 

But Loki was too full to leave existence then. The void spilled him and, with him, the bare minimal it couldn`t take from him. So, Loki carried a chunk of the void inside of him. Inside of his mind, of his soul, of his own body, like a whole going through his chest, swallowing down anything that could mean something and fill him up again.

He didn`t fight Thanos, for he didn`t care about himself anymore - the void wouldn`t allow him to die, not yet - but he did try to stop him from tearing Midgard apart. Ot at least to diminish the results. Just because the bare minimum the void left told him to. He didn`t have a will of his own, he didn`t want anything, he wasn`t even really aware that he was still alive. No concience or an opinion to make him behave - just this tiny-tiny whisper of something of his old self asking him to fight just this once more. 

Maybe it was Yggsadril, puppeting him into avoiding the destruction of the world. It wasn`t time, even his hollow soul knew that. It didn`t mean he would try to stop it by himself, though.

So, eventually he was caught, but the Bifrost was still unstable, and he had to sleep into Stark`s tower for some weeks. He wouldn`t believe it was all it took, before. A few weeks and Stark`s curiosity won the man over and then he was there. First, talking to him through the glass. It started like a monologue, really, cause Loki did not react. That`s what fuelled the inventor`s interest. When he saw the apacy on the god, he started provoking him, inticing him to do something, anything. 

Then he opened the door while he was there. Few days later and he came armourless. Loki still didn`t react, but he would be lying if he said it didn`t brought him down, at least a little bit. He was suddenly aware of his surroundings for some hours, while Stark babbled endlessly about something he didn`t really care about. He just wanted to be alone, for the incessant noise to stop. For everything to stop. He didn`t want to exist in any form, but even if he killed himself he knew he would end up in Hellheim, where his daughter was a queen, and he wasn`t ready to face her after all that happened. 

He just wanted the cold hug of the void around him again. Cause it was painful, yes, but it was painless too. Peaceful. Nothing. The very meaning of the void, where nothing was supposed to be anything. It was never enough, and, at the same time, it was all that ever was. 

And that`s where it begun, really. Because the mighty Iron Man simply would not let Thor, or anyone, really, take him away from there. He could hear it from the hallway where his cage ended. Stark was resolute and wouldn`t let him go just yet. Fought with Fury, fooled Thor (`You live like thousands of years, big guy. Don`t you think Asgard could wait a little more, for the sake of the good relations between or, um, realms?`) and that`s` where it started to really grow on him. Angry, he was being filled with annoying sentiments again. Even if it was anger, it took away the placidity that his mind took after his fall. It made him think and feel, and he didn`t need it. There was nothing out there for him but suffering and pain. He was not made to build, but to destroy. He was the best ally to the void, really, bound to bring the Ragnarok to the Nine realms, bound to destroy and to make existence into nothing. Bound to bring the void inside everyone and everything. It would all cease to exist, didn`t they see that?

But Stark fought and fooled and bit out and pissed off everyone that tried to take him away from him. And Loki started to feel anger, to feel again. The man just smiled and fueled his anger even more (`Why so gloomy, Raindeer Games? Killing your father and attepting to kill your brother wasn`t enough, you have to try to kill my mood too?`), instigating him (`I heard you`re a shapeshifter, he smirked. Can I see your cunt?`), even giving him what to destroy (`It was your only bed, Loki. Now you`ll have to sleep on the floor`). The door was kept closed again by that time, but it did not bother him. He was an angry dog on a leash, and Stark was approaching him, almost like he wanted to be bitten. 

Then he put a real leash around Loki`s throat, shackles around his wrists, and the door was open. Stark smelled like gasoline, smoke, metal, oil and alcohol, an explosive mixture to put around the God. By then, Loki didn`t realise the man wanted it all to explode. He didn`t see the hollow on Stark`s eyes. 

Things escalated quickly after that. From slapping Stark went to groping, teasing, licking, biting. The poor godling became confused, cause his touches weren`t just making him angry, as they were before. They brought out pleasure, and want, and hunger. After the nothing that ironically filled him, it was a lot to take in. So, Stark waited. 

And he was rewarded for that. Loki`s eyes watched him throughly whenever he entered the room, his posture feline, dangerous, murderous, but there was dark hunger in his eyes that did not exist to take his flesh and blood from his bones. Loki did not understand why the man smiled at him when he watched him, but thought he was a damn fool for that. 

One single time he let his guard down. Loki grabbed him with both arms. He considered snapping this insufferable man`s neck and letting Thor take him away, but his hunger wouldn`t just go away with Stark`s death. The human never even blinked. So, the godling decided, once he was the one to wake his hunger, he was to be the one to satisfy it. 

He did not expect to be so enthusiastically corresponded. He could not put his finger on it, but, really, if he didn`t know better about Thor`s friends, he would say the strenght of this creator`s grip was hunger too. 

The clever thing opened the path to Loki's soul with anger, and filled him with rotten lust that was like salt to the God's inner worms, claiming Stark as their own personal saving rain.

Mouths clashing and lips grasping and clothes being peeled off, and sex was better than it ever was. It filled him. Temporarily, yes, but it did. It was something to hold on when he couldn`t breath. It was something to hold on into the night, when he thought the void came back on it`s own to get him back. It was the only thing he had to hold on, really. 

And Stark provided it throughly. He didn`t even flinch when Loki groped or cornered him anywhere (against his washing machine, his worktable, his kitchen counter, his bed, his shower, his couch, his mirror, the hedge of his balcony). The shackles stayed, but Loki was free to wander anywhere on the Tower. And even when Loki took him while asleep, passed out of drunkness or exaustion, he did not complain. He knew it, Loki wasn`t really delicate and walking after hurt a little, but he did not say a thing. 

The godling was confused again, for sure. He watched the human with curiosity, interest, suspicion. Of course. Nothing was for free. Nothing. And while he gave enough pleasure while Stark was awake, he most certainly recieved the same amount back, so it was nothing but suspicious that Stark did`t want to stop him from taking while he could not feel a thing. Pleasure for nothing, it wasn`t equal, wasn`t even, and Loki knew it had to had something behind it. 

But it just grew, really. Stark gave him clothes, food, hot baths, his own room and books. Freedom and life, slowly crawling into his soul again. His eyes were sharper and his memory was better, less diffuse, but he could not, for the Nine, tell what this man was expecting of him. 

Stark started watching movies with him, talking to him, trying to understand him. He started making jokes and started taking score on the fridge of how many times he would make Loki huff a laugh every now and then. Loki didn`t even realised he was still capable of that until Jarvis explained him what the numbers where about. 

Perhaps Stark knew him better than himself. 

He felt something start to melt on him. Sex was still divine (pun intented - Odin`s beard, he was spending too much time with Stark), but melting around Stark every day by nine o`clock, while the man sipped his bottle of beer (the whisky bottles started to look a little dusty all of sudden) and watched the news silently, one arm around the god`s shoulders, was getting more and more tantalizing. And Stark, again, did not complain. 

He did, yes, call Loki to his workshop, every now and then. To talk about the ways of magic and for help, mainly. The man had an endless curiosity and Loki knew he would die trying to grasp every information of the Nine Realms into his small and though human skull. 

And then he was invited to share the bed. 

`Why not?` He asked, coffee eyes on him, window open, bringing cold air into the room. 

`You are a fool` Loki answered, already slipping into the blankets. 

Loki did not sleep, but he was entirely good with that, and could not help but wondering what he should not thing about. 

`Why me?` He asked one time, on the workshop. Tony stopped what he was doing and looked to the God. Like he was already waiting for the question, and recited the answer by the bathroom`s mirror.

`Because we are the same.` He told him, even knowing it was not enoug. 

Loki snorted. `No, we are not.`

The human just smiled. `Yes, we are.`

That night he ended up spilling all of his secrets, his story, his memories, onto the man, that listened everything with careful eyes and warm arms around him. 

He did not judge. Loki could feel it, by the way he acted, reacted and stared at him. He did not know what he felt about it, though. 

The walls only fell when Stark was wounded. Loki yelled at Pepper, at Rogers, at everyone, and snarled again. The beast on the leash protecting the child who fed it. His magic was too strong to be contained by the stupid shackles and he lashed out at everyone before bending over Stark and healing him with all he had, letting the magic fill his veins and find it`s way to cure everything that might be wrong. He curled up beside Stark at the end, and slept, waking up to the man`s rough finger skin massaging his scalp, the ticking machine telling him and everyone that Tony was still alive, even better than before. 

They did not have sex after, but did not got away from each other eighter, what was really strange. The truth slipped from Stark`s lips some months after, graceless, spat on the floor like every hard truth that no one wanted to see. 

`I love you`, he said, and the world turned upside down. 

`I love you`, he repeated, and Loki hurled on the kitchen sink, and then on the bathroom`s potty. 

`I love you`, and the warmth spreaded through Loki`s limbs like molten lava, filling every gap of him that did not exist, that did not want to exist. He was rebuilt in stone and silver, his eyes green again, his face and neck flushed while the man shushed him gently on his arms. The cold glass around his heart broke, but Loki did not miss it. His whole world didn`t revolve around Stark - no one could take the responsability of being someone`s whole world, and Loki liked him too much to make him wrap himself around the God for that - but it was definitely him who forged him from dust to deity again. 

`Why?` He asked, for the last time, looking to the human`s smile like it was the last fraction of the sun`s rays on a land of eternal winter and night. 

`We are the same,` his smile never faltered. `I saw the void too. I saw it into myself, and into you.` He looked into the green eyes. `And we are the same.`

 

`I love you`, and the void would never catch him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give my thanks for the beautiful Scyllaya for the wonderful work on "Bend Around the Wind", and the tip with "A Perfect Circle" songs, to shiso_romanesco for being so sweet and for icarus_chained for inspiring me so much with the "All the Way Down" series. They do not know me (yet), but I thank them anyway.


End file.
